Hero
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Raised by Princess Luna, Discord knew he was different from the other ponies and hated himself for it. When he meets Fluttershy, a Pegasus who looks beyond his appearance, Discord learns that not all ponies are as bad as he though. When Fluttershy is taken hostage, Discord must team up with her friends to prove that he too can be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**My best friend got me obsessed with this TV show and couple. Fluttercord is my OTP. Other couples will be mentioned or shown, but the main focus will be Fluttercord.**

**Summary: AU. Rais****ed by Princess Luna, Discord knows he is different from the other ponies and hates himself for it. However, when he meets the beautiful Fluttershy, a Pegasus who cares more about personaliy than looks, Discord realises not all ponies are bad. When Fluttershy is held hostage by King Sombra, an evil tyrant who wishes to make her the Queen of Darkness, Discord must team up with her friends to prove that he too can be a hero. Slightly inspired by Tarzan.  
Couples: Fluttershy x Discord, Applejack x Caramel, Rainbow x Soarin.  
Notes: This chapter takes place before the Mane 6 were born. Chapter 2 and 3 will be when the Mane 6 are fillies and chapter four onwards, they will be the age they are in the show. Also, Discord is not evil in this! He will still have his chaotic powers, but he is not evil.**

* * *

The moon shone down on the city of Canterlot, capturing it in all of its glory. The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters stood proud and tall under the moon light, the stars in awe at the beauty of the moon. Princess Luna watched in satisfaction, a small smile gracing her delicate features. She watched her beloved city with careful eyes, looking for danger. There were still a few ponies out, some finishing their dates, some rushing home before their parents realised that they were gone.

Luna smiled, when a sharp laugh caught her attention. She turned around and heard laughter and yelling from a nearby group. Her eyes widened when she realised that there was a fight going on. She spread her wings and flew off the balcony, her smile washed by concern and worry. The ponies were stood in a circle, cheering for a colt with a red coat and an orange mane. He smirked and continued to attack his victim. Luna landed behind the group of ponies. She looked over the group to see exactly who was fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw Boxer, how fitting, the princess of the night thought to herself, attacking a younger creature. She gasped as she heard her subjects taunt their victim.

"Freak!"

"You don't belong here!"

"No one will ever accept you!"

Luna could not stand it anymore; spreading her wings, she flew in front of the ponies, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Princess Luna!"

Luna stared down at them, her eyes narrowed. Boxer quickly removed himself from his victim and bowed to the princess, his friends following his lead.

"Is this the way you would like to be treated, young Boxer?" Luna asked, watching him with narrowed eyes. Boxer gulped, and the princess resumed her speech. "This creature is a lot younger than you are, Boxer. It is not acceptable for you to behave in such a manner!"

"But Princess...he started the fight..."

"Don't try and lie to me, Boxer." Luna glared at the colt, anger evident on her face. "The creature is but a child; why would he start a fight with someone obviously older than him?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna." Boxer mumbled, not looking up to meet the eyes of the princess.

"Saying sorry won't help the situation, Boxer. You deliberately harmed the child, and for what? Nopony is impressed with you. I am ashamed of you, and I know my sister will be too." Luna turned to face the other colts and fillies, "Don't think you will get away with this. Tomorrow afternoon, you all will come to the Castle. I'm sure Celestia and I can think of a fitting punishment for you all. Now, leave."

The group of ponies scurried off; the Pegasi flew in different directions, the earth and unicorn ponies scrambled away.

Luna looked down at the creature, frowning as she saw he was unconscious. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she took in his bloodied appearance. Kneeling down next to the baby, she nuzzled him affectionately. Gently picking the creature up in her mouth, Luna began to fly carefully to her chambers.

* * *

Princess Celestia stood on the balcony, watching her kingdom from above. A smile graced her features as she watched her subjects. Fillies were playing with their parents, while couples were walking down the street, looking sweetly into each other's eyes. It seemed to be a perfect day. "Celestia! Celestia, quick!"

All that changed when the younger alicorn princess rushed to her sister's side. Celestia turned to face her sister, her smile remaining on her face. However, Celestia's smile faded when she saw the worry on her younger sister's face.

"Luna, what is it?"

"I...I found...I found a draconequus baby."

"What?" Celestia gasped. "Where? Show me."

* * *

Luna led her sister to her room and motioned to her bed. Celestia gasped as she saw a sleeping draconequus baby. The young creature was curled up asleep. Despite his sleeping position not allowing her to see the full extent of his injuries, Celestia could not keep her eyes off the injury she did see, a large gash on his side.

"Luna, how did you find him?" Celestia asked her sister, focusing on the draconequus baby out of the corner of her eyes.

"I saw him last night." Luna admitted, also watching the baby. "I was watching the city last night, when I saw a fight." Luna frowned as she remembered the events. "Boxer was attacking the creature, while a few other colts and fillies laughed and taunted him. By the time I reached him, he was unconscious."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I see."

Luna turned to face the baby, her eyes softening. "I couldn't leave him there, all alone. I fear somepony else might hurt him if they see him. To prevent this, I wish to keep him."

Celestia frowned, "Luna, don't you know what will happen if you keep him? You know as well as I do, these creatures are evil. They cause disharmony and chaos! I cannot allow you to keep him."

Luna's eyes widened, "But Celestia..."

"No, Luna!" Celestia yelled. Seeing her sister flinch back, Celestia sighed. "I'm sorry, but we cannot trust him. He will grow up to be evil and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"Celestia, I know how to stop him turning evil!" Luna exclaimed. "The draconequus tribe has never been accepted in Equestria because of their looks. Everypony judges him based on his appearance. Nopony has shown him kindness before! That was evident in last night's accident! If we show him love and affection, we can stop him growing up to be evil! Celestia, if we can change one draconequus, we may be able to stop the reputation they get." Luna continued. "They may work with us. Draconequus magic can be very helpful to us. But to achieve this goal, we must start with this one."

Celestia sighed. "Oh, Luna. If it will make you happy, you may keep him."

Luna smiled and nuzzled her sister. "Thank you Celestia."

Celestia smiled and nuzzled her sister back. "You're welcome, Luna." The two pulled away from the hug and turned to face the baby. "Have you decided on a name, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Discord. I shall name him Discord."

Celestia was still wary of the draconequus, but she knew if anypony could raise the baby, it was Luna. Looking down at the sleeping baby, she smiled. "Welcome to the family, Discord."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short. This is my first time writing for this fandom. Also, thanks so much to my beta, RageLokiCat. This chapter would be so bad if it wasn't for him helping me out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

Just as Celestia had guessed, raising Discord had proved to be a difficult task. The first few days had been quite easy, as Discord was still resting his wounds. Once he was healed and comfortable with the ponies around him, the task suddenly got much more difficult.

Like all draconequui, Discord had his chaotic powers, and due to his young age, he couldn't control them properly. Luna remembered once when she went to check on her ward, and saw him happily drinking chocolate milk. Behind him was a mountain high pile of cotton candy.

Despite the difficulty of raising him, the princesses learned to adore the draconequess. While Celestia was still unsure about what would happen in the future, she had grown to love Discord as her nephew. Some of the palace guards also grew to love the young draconequess too. While there were still some who didn't accept the fact that Discord was part of the Royal family, they never acted on it, due to their loyalty to the princesses.

The other ponies in Canterlot were a different story.

The fillies and colts who bullied him when he first arrived had left him alone, after Luna and Celestia punished them. Boxer in particular kept his distance, but when he saw the draconequess, his eyes would narrow, but he never tried to harm Discord. Some of the ponies in Canterlot had a great hatred for the draconequess, but Luna taught him to keep his held high and walk past them. Whenever Luna would go for her afternoon walk around Canterlot, Discord would join her, showing her that he could walk past with his head held high.

Even with Luna by his side, it still hurt when he heard the ponies whisper about him.

* * *

Discord usually stayed within the castle walls. For one, it meant he was close to Luna and Celestia, the only ponies who were nice to him. It also meant that he didn't have to hear the ponies of Canterlot talking about him.

However, there were times when Luna and Celestia asked him to leave. Whenever they were planning the Grand Galloping Gala, Discord had to leave in order for all the preparations to be completed without any of his powers causing any distractions. Today was one of those days.

_Why can't these ponies mind their own business? _Discord thought as he walked down the streets of Canterlot. Ponies kept staring at him and whispering about him. It was pushing him to his limit. He tried to keep his held high and ignore them, like Luna had told him to do so many times, but he could hear every word they said.

"He's a freak."

"He doesn't belong with us!"

"All draconequui are the same. He'll turn out to be evil too."

"He'll probably end up hurting the princesses."

That line made him tear up, and he turned away, starting his walk back to the Palace.

"Discord, you're back early." Luna said as she spotted her ward. She flew over to meet him, and nuzzled him affectionately. Discord smiled up at her; through the years he had learned to see her as a mother.

"I got bored," Discord lied. Luna looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She knew when he was lying. Placing her hoof on his shoulder, she offered him a gentle smile.

"I take it the ponies weren't very accepting of your walk."

"Hah!" Discord laughed, "'Weren't very accepting' is an understatement! They kept whispering and looking at me like I was some freak show! Some of the things that they said were more hurtful than anything I've heard before! They kept saying that I didn't belong, or that I would end up hurting you or Celestia."

Luna nuzzled him affectionately, "Oh Discord, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Discord sighed, "I feel like nopony accepts me."

Luna frowned, "Oh, I know how you feel, Discord."

Discord sighed and flew to his bedroom. Luna sighed as she watched him fly away. She turned to look out the window, watching as ponies finished their day and headed home. The time had come for her to raise the moon, and like the light of the day, the ponies disappeared. Luna frowned, before harnessing her magic to raise the moon. After a few minutes, the moon appeared in the night sky, the stars soon following. Luna smiled at her work, before turning back to look at the stairs Discord had flown up minutes ago. Sighing, Luna looked back out the window, watching for any signs of danger.

"I know how you feel more than any other pony does."

* * *

**This was mainly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much longer and more important to the storyline. Thanks again to RageLokiCat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I had such a hard time writing this chapter, but hopefully it's all paid off! Oh, please don't kill me for the ending.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or You'll Be In My Heart. I had to change the word hands to hoof and the word arms to wings, but it's the same otherwise.**  
**Oh, I'll be updating this story on FIMFiction as well as on here!**

* * *

Discord had stayed up all night.

Usually, he fell asleep just after Luna rose the moon. On special occasions, Luna would sing him a lullaby before going to raise the moon, and Discord would fall asleep soon after.

The previous night, however, had been difficult. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear the taunts from the ponies.

_Monster._

_Freak._

_He doesn't belong._

_He'll hurt the Princesses._

Discord shook his head as the taunts replayed. All he wanted was to walk down the streets of Canterlot, and be greeted by ponies who where happy to see him. No one would call him a monster, no one would hurt him. It would be perfect.

Discord sighed, before deciding to head downstairs to see Luna and Celestia. He smiled slightly as he thought off his mother and aunt.

"At least I have them."

When Discord flew past Luna's chambers, he heard her crying. His ears perked up and he immediately flew into the room. His eyes widened as he saw his mother.

Luna was curled up in a ball, gently sobbing. The curtains were closed, her covers were thrown across the room and her pillows were at a heap at the bottom of her bed.

Discord frowned, "Mom, what's wrong?" He quickly flew over to his mother and put his paw on her shoulder comfortingly.

Luna looked up at him, "Disocrd, did I wake you up?"

Discord shook his head, "No, I woke up earlier." He flew closer to her, nuzzling his head into her neck. "Are you okay Mom?"

"I'm fine." Luna said, although Discord could tell she was lying. He went to ask the question again, but Luna nuzzled him. "I'm fine, Discord, I promise."

Discord could still tell that she was lying, but he decided to drop the subject, for now, at least. He didn't want to upset her even more.

"I love you, Mom." Discord said, yawning as he got comfortable. He looked up when he didn't hear Luna reply right away.

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. "…I love you too, my son."

Discord frowned, realising that something was wrong. He wanted to ask her if something was wrong, and if there was anything he could do to help, but Luna just pulled her closer with her wing.

"I know you're worried, sweetie, but we'll talk about it later. I promise."

Satisfied with the answer, he yawned once more before lying down next to his mother, and soon he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. She turned her head, and was surprised to see Discord still asleep next to her. She smiled at him and nuzzled him gently.

"Discord, wake up, sweetie."

Discord opened an eye, looking up at his mother. Luna smiled down at him, but Discord couldn't help but notice that his mother's smile wasn't as warm as usual.

"I want you to go and play for a bit," Luna said, looking down at her son. "I'm not feeling too well."

Discord sighed, "Yes, mother." With that, he flew out of her chambers and into the garden.

He grinned as he saw his aunt and flew over to her, but slowed down when he realised she was talking to a few other ponies. He gently landed on his feet and went to join his aunt's side.

"Aunt Celestia?"

"Discord!" Celestia greeted, beaming at the child. She wrapped a hoof around him protectively, nuzzling his cheek gently. Discord relished in the attention until he heard a pony clear their throat. Celestia frowned and pulled away from her nephew, sending a glance at the ponies. She looked back down at Discord and sighed, "Listen, sweetie, I'm busy right now."

Discord frowned. Of course.

"Why don't you go entertain yourself for a while?"

Discord sighed, "Yes, Aunt Celestia."

With a heavy sigh, he flew away.

* * *

He knew they were staring at him. Discord growled as he glanced back at the young ponies he had just walked by. They were whispering, sending glances to him every now and then.

Discord looked away from the group, hanging his head in shame. He would never understand why they didn't accept him.

He continued to walk around Canterlot, looking at the ground. He felt ponies gaze at him and heard them talking, but he decided to try and ignore them. He suddenly bumbed into something.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Boxer grumbled, not looking down at the pony he'd bumped into.

Discord looked up and his eyes widened. "Boxer..."

The familiar colt finally decided to see who it was he bumped into. A small smirk fell onto his face, "Oh, hello Discord. I didn't realise it was you I bumped into, old friend."

Discord narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Boxer?"

Boxer ignored him, "How are you, Dissy dear?" He mocked, chuckling at the nickname. The colts and fillies behind Boxer chuckled, causing Boxer to smirk. He turned his attack back to Discord.

"I see Celestia and Luna kicked you out of the Palace. Again." He chuckled lowly, "Even they don't want a freak like you around them!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?" Boxer chuckled, "Then why are you here, and not with them?"

"They love me!"

"Don't you understand?" Boxer cackled, "No one will ever accept you..."

"That's a lie!"

"...or love you..."

"Shut up!"

"...because you're a monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Discord bellowed, trying not to cry. Boxer chuckled, turning around to walk away.

Luna had always told Discord that he was better than Boxer. He knew he shouldn't scoop to his level, but Discord wanted revenge. He narrowed his eyes at Boxer's retretating form, and clicked his fingers.

The streets of Canterlot turned into soap. Boxer slipped on the ground, along with the other fillies and colts. They skidded down the path, trying to stop themselves, but with no sucess.

Boxer used his forelegs to try and stop himself, but he couldn't. His back legs flew over his head, and with a crash he landed against the wall.

Discord gasped and quickly clicked his fingers, making the steets turn to normal. Boxer's friends ran over to him, along with the other ponies of Canterlot.

"He's broken his leg!"

"Discord is the one to blame! He made Boxer slip!"

"He needs to get to the hospital!"

A unicorn levitated the young colt and gently carried him away, muttering as she passed the draconequus. The other ponies of Canterlot turned on him.

"I didn't want to hurt him!" Discord defended himself, "I just...It was an accident!"

"How could you?!"

"You big bully!"

"What did Boxer ever do to you?!"

"Monster!"

* * *

"I understand that you were angry, Discord, but what you did was completely irresponsible!"

Discord flattened his ears against his head as his Aunt lectured him. The incident concerning Boxer had been reported to the Princesses, and Celestia was not happy with him.

"Oh sister," Luna interrupted, "Can you really blame Discord for his actions? This is the second time Boxer has bullied him!"

"I will talk to Boxer," Celestia reassured her, "but Discord is just as much as to blame. He must be punished!"

"He's my son Celestia, not yours!"

"But it is our duty to make sure this matter is properly addressed!"

Discord couldn't believe that his Mother and Aunt were arguing with each other. They never argued. It scared him.

"It's our duty, as his family, to make sure he's safe, Celestia! Discord only reacted like that because Boxer pushed him to his limit!"

"We are the Princesses, Luna! We must protect our subjects, even if it hurts us by doing so!"

"The little brat got what he deserved!"

"Luna, how could you say that?!"

"Well, he did!"

"STOP!"

The alicorns turn to face Discord, mouths wide. He had never yelled at them before.

With the arguing stopped, Discord finally spoke. "I understand what I did, and I must be punished. I didn't mean to hurt him though! I will never do anything like that again, I promise!"

Celestia and Luna watched him carefully.

"You're grounded," Celestia said after a moment of silence, "You're grounded for a month."

"Yes, Aunt Celestia. Now, I want to be left alone."

The alicorn sisters could only watch as Discord flew upstairs.

* * *

"Discord?"

Discord looked up as he heard his mother's voice coming from the doorway. She walked into his chambers, sitting down next to him on his bed. She wrapped a wing around him comfortingly, and he smiled.

"Celestia," there was a strange bitterness in her voice, "and I have to go run an errand in the old castle. Would you like to come?"

Even though what happened earlier still upset him, he felt slightly happier at the thought of doing an errand with his family.

"Do you really want me to come? Even after what happened today?"

"It's a royal errand," Luna said, a sly smile falling on her face, "and you are a part of the royal family."

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the castle. Discord noticed that Luna flew slightly behind Celestia. He frowned, but thought that it was because of their argument and decided to ignore it.

Once they arrived, Luna told Discord that it was late and he should go back to bed. Discord wanted to stay behind and help, but Celestia reassured him that he could help the next day. Knowing that his aunt and mother would not change their mind, Discord agreed and flew to the spare bedchambers.

He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of what he did to Boxer, and his eyes would snap open in fright.

"Discord, sweetie?"

Discord looked up to see his mother peering into his room. She smiled, "I came to see if you were asleep."

Discord shook his head, "No. I keep thinking about what I did..."

Luna nuzzled him, wrapping a hoof around him, "Discord, you only acted like that because of how he treated you. I promise, he will be punished."

Discord nodded. "Hey, Mom? Could you sing me a lullaby?"

Luna nodded, "Of course." She took a deep breath, beginning the familiar lullaby._ "Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hoof_  
_Hold it tight_  
_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry."_

Discord leaned into his mother as her voice echoed through the room. He still felt like her usual warmth was missing, but he was happy to have her near him.

Luna continued the lullaby, a small smile on her face. _"For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My wings will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always."_

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night sweetie."

She kissed his head softly and used her magic to pull the covers over him. Discord soon fell asleep, and Luna looked back at him before she left.

"I'm so sorry, Discord."

* * *

"There can only be one princess in Equestria...and that princess shall be _me_!"

Discord opened an eye as he heard heated arguing. Carefully, he climbed out of bed and flew downstairs, wanting to see what was going on. He decided to hide so not be seen by the ponies arguing.

He was surprised to see his Aunt Celestia falling to the ground. He wanted to help her, but the shock froze him. No one had ever hurt his Aunt before.

His shocked turned to relief when he saw his Aunt stand up.

"Oh dear sister..."

Discord blinked in confusion. Her sister, his mother, was not doing anything wrong! He looked up into the sky in search of his mother and his eyes widened. He could only stare as his eyes landed on an alicorn with sharp teeth, a mist-like tail and mane and dark armour on her body. Discord shrunk himself down to hide, trying to work out what was going on. Who was this alicorn? Where was his mother?

He watched his aunt as he saw her levitate six items from a stand. The items looked vaguely familiar, and Discord tried to remember the name of the items. He watched as his aunt flew higher in the sky, her magic getting stronger. The items circled his aunt, and Discord watched in terror as the purple magic from the alicorn in the sky met with the magic his Aunt was using.

He suddenly remembered. These were the Elements of Harmony! His mother had told him about the time Celestia and she had used them to banish the tyrant, King Sombra. _'But,' _Discord thought, _'Mother represents three elements and Aunt Celestia represents three, so why is Aunt Celestia weilding all six? Shouldn't Mom be here?"_

"NOOOOOO!"

He was torn out of his thoughts as he heard that familiar voice. It sounded just like...his mother's voice.

His eyes widened in shock. That alicorn resembled his mother, his mother was nowhere to be found and his Aunt had just weilded all six elements...

"A-Aunt Celestia?"

She turned around quickly, tears falling, "Discord! How long have you been there?"

Discord ignored her question, "Where's Mom?"

Celestia began to sob, pulling him into her hooves in a hug. "Discord, I'm sorry you had to see that!" She cried, "Your mother...she's gone."

"What did you do?" He hissed dangerously, pushing Celestia away. His eyes narrowed at the alicorn, who couldn't meet his gaze.

"Discord, I..."

"Tell me what you did!"

Celestia stepped forward again, reaching a hoof out for her nephew.

Discord growled in anger and jumped back away from her. He felt his chest tighten with pain. What had he ever done to deserve this? First the bullying, now his mother was gone. He growled in frustration once more. Celestia saw her nephew getting frustrated and tried to make her way over to him, but she was stopped by a powerful roar from the draconnequues.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Thunder echoed through the sky as Discord roared. The clouds in the sky turned pink and the rain that came out of them was chocolate milk. Celestia gasped and flew over to Discord, her eyes widened in shcok.

"Discord! You have to calm down!"

He clicked his fingers, turning the floor of the castle to soap, just like he did earlier. Celestia felt herself slipping and quickly flew into the air to stop herself from being hurt.

"Discord! Please!"

Discord ignored her and gazed up at the moon instead. The image of the pony on the moon taunted him and he felt his anger slowly fading away, instead replaced with sadness and loneliness. He fell to the floor in tears.

Slowly, everything turned back to normal. The floor turned back to normal, allowing Celestia to slowly land. She herself fell to the floor, sobbing quietly. The clouds and rain turned back to normal, and the sound of the rain echoed through the castle.

Discord gazed up at the moon once more, and cried out loudly.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**...*hides***


End file.
